


I'm Writing A Book, I've Got the Page Numbers Done: 0

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: I'm Writing A Book, I've Got the Page Numbers Done. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him zero seconds to run through the heavy iron doors into the dimly lit room where she was held.</p>
<p>It took him zero seconds to reach her and to take her into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Writing A Book, I've Got the Page Numbers Done: 0

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in my new series.
> 
> It is based on numbers and so far I have planned to write from the numbers 0-9 (although I might be persuaded to write more.)
> 
> The stories as I have planned them will be related.

It took him zero seconds to run through the heavy iron doors into the dimly lit room where she was held.

It took him zero seconds to reach her and to take her into his arms.

She’d been taken by Moriarty and had been kept in the darkened room for what felt like a very long time, in truth she had no idea how long that had in fact been.

He’d kissed her roughly on the lips until he heard her silent cry of pain.

He took a quick glance over her entire body to see the damage that had been done. _One, no two broken ribs, a fresh cut on her cheek, a broken wrist, and deep cuts into her thighs made with a dull knife._

Sherlock picked Molly up easily and carried her out the door ignoring her protests that she could ‘bloody well’ walk on her own.

On the trip to the hospital John took the time to inform Molly of what had happened in the time she’d been gone.

“Well we went straight to St. Bart’s after we’d gotten Sherlock off the plane, Mycroft had already informed the driver that we were going to get you when Sherlock jumped into the car and barked out and order to get to you as soon as he could.”

“There was a mess when we walked through the doors to the lab and frankly we all froze, we feared the worst with all the blood.” Molly shivered but furrowed her brows as well; she didn’t remember her blood being taken.

“Obviously Sherlock did some testing and found out that the blood wasn’t yours.” John continued and answered Molly’s question without it being asked.

“Sherlock worked as a machine we never saw him sleeping or eating, not that we did much of it either.” He said pointing to himself and his wife sitting next to him.

“Mycroft searched through hours of videos from the cameras placed in and around Bart’s but nothing told us where you’d been taken, someone had tampered with them like the broadcast of Moriarty.” John said with a sigh of relief that the man was now finally dead.

“Well it took us three weeks to work it all out, Sherlock was the one to figure out the last clue and find out where you were being held. He stormed through the building and took care of Moriarty, Mycroft’s men dealt with the lackeys.”

“And well that’s when he ran through the doors to get to you, and you know everything that happened since then.” John finished the story with another sigh.

Sherlock sat next to Molly in silence his hand absentmindedly stroking hers, and he was earning a few confused stares from John during the doctors retelling of her three weeks away.

When they reached the hospital John finally got the consulting detective alone.

“You need to tell her Sherlock.” John whispered to Sherlock as they sat waiting for Molly to be cleared to leave.

“Tell who what?” Sherlock asked indignantly, ignoring John’s obvious glare.

“If you ignore her now, after that clearly passionate kiss, she’ll most likely never talk to you again Sherlock. You’ll end up losing her if you continue to be an arse.” John told the now pouting consulting detective.

“And I know that you don’t want that, just be human for once and admit that you have feelings for her, I saw you during those three weeks you know.” John huffed and crossed his arms.

Before Sherlock could give a reply and before Sherlock could deny that he had any affection towards Molly, the woman in question walked out of the room she’d been in.

It took zero seconds for Sherlock to pull her into his arms.

It took zero seconds for him to plant their second kiss of the evening on her soft lips.

And it took zero seconds for him to whisper “I love you Molly Hooper” into her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> You know by now that comments and kudos make me happy, just like they make any other writer :3


End file.
